1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for catching golf balls.
2. Prior Art
Practicing driving or hitting a golf ball hard with a club is a popular activity. Players get a bucket of golf balls, and repeatedly drive them one after another onto a driving range from the same standing position. There are large outdoor driving ranges where the balls are driven a great distance across a green or lawn. There are also small driving ranges or even indoor facilities where there is insufficient room to let the balls travel their full trajectories. Therefore, driving screens or nets are typically used for stopping the ball in mid flight. The balls fall onto the ground in front of the screen or net and scatter all about. The player must bend over to pick up all the balls over a wide area. The tedious collection process must be repeated each time the supply of balls is used up.